When fabricating integrated circuits, various features such as metal lines are formed into and onto a semiconductor substrate. To form these features, photo-masks are used to form a pattern into a photo-resist layer. The regions where the photo-resist layer is removed expose the underlying substrate to an etching process used to form trenches where metal is subsequently placed.
As the patterns formed into photo-resist layers become increasingly dense, it becomes difficult to use a single photo-mask to form a pattern in the photo-resist layer because features within the nanometer range are smaller than the resolution of a light source to which the photo-resist layer is exposed. Thus, multiple masks may be used to form the features within a pattern. Specifically, each of the multiple masks is used to create different features within the final pattern.
When multiple masks are used to form a single pattern, it is important that the masks are aligned properly so that various errors may be avoided. For example, it is problematic if two adjacent features, each from a different mask, are formed too close to each other. Such errors may cause short circuits or bad circuit connections.